


Вырезано

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Роше скрывался с малышкой, Иорвет его нашёл и овладел...





	Вырезано

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wycięte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280501) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



Вернона Роше разбудило смутное чувство страха. Неясность в миг пробуждения стала понятной: чья-то рука в перчатке зажала рот.

— Ш-ш-ш, Dh’oine! — Смутное мгновенно обрело очертания — Иорвет. — Не хочешь же ты разбудить свою королеву?

«А моя королева ещё не вечным сном спит?» — промелькнуло в голове. Тут же появилась паника, чувство, что выебут — и эта первая догадка вызвала легкомысленную опрометчивую ярость, которая приказала Вернону, чтобы попытался вырваться, схватил эльфа за руку. Слишком глупо, потому что увидел, почувствовал, остатки здравого смысла дали понять, что тот не один.

Иорвет пришёл не один. Какая-то другая Белка, очевидно, краснолюд, схватила за руку, ещё кто-то — эльф — придержал бёдра. Кастеты или большие переплетённые острые кольца — у бандитов всегда непонятно что — вонзились в подвздошные кости, сильно надавили — почти до крови.

— Лежать! — приказано.

Блеснул огонёк. Бледный, голубоватый, крохотный — магический.

— Домашнее животное нужно сначала выдрессировать, Анвиэль, — в голосе Иорвета послышалось предвкушение забавы. — У Фольтеста были другие команды, думаю.

— Убьёшь? Выебешь в жопу без смазки? — услужливо предложил краснолюд. — «Лежать! Раздвинуть ноги!» — в целом бы подошло.

Зубы разболелись. Оттого, что Вернон их стиснул. Вонзил бы ногти в кулаки, если бы его запястья не удержали. Сам командир свободной рукой. После него, Анвиэля и краснолюда в помещении появились ещё два эльфа. С оружием наготове. Вместе с затухающим гневом дошло, что из этого невозможно выпутаться, бесполезно, силой не получится — только ему известно.

Оцепенел, значит. В конце концов, видел, что с человеком могли сделать Белки, что могут сотворить с человеческими детьми. А он, как известно, год скрывался с Анаис в деревнях Темерии — какая по счёту, в которой сейчас живёт? третья? четвёртая? — год без плотских утех, год скоропалительного самоудовлетворения, в течение которого он мог только мечтать.

— Если разбудишь свою королеву, — вернулся к главной теме Иорвет, присев боком на краю кровати, у лица, — я буду вынужден её… успокоить. Сейчас не то время, когда благовоспитанные госпожи должны находиться вне кровати.

Краснолюд захохотал. Вернона затошнило, эльфы сжали губы.

— Люблю детей, — продолжил Иорвет. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы моё знакомство с королевой началось с плача и криков, и истерики… в положении лёжа, конечно… И думаю, тебе бы тоже не хотелось, поэтому будешь тихим и послушным, и спокойным; будешь отвечать на вопросы, а когда не спрашивают — молчать, Dh’oine. Понял?

Вернон неспешно кивнул. Рука в перчатке отпустила рот, после переместилась к затылку. Хватка была болезненной, но он к этому подготовился.

— Хочу увидеть, — шепнул почти неразборчиво, насколько позволило сдавленное горло.

— Но не увидишь. Тебе должно быть достаточно моего слова, — равнодушно ответил Иорвет. — Ребёнок ведь жив. И не тронут. Я держу слово, — добавил, манерно растягивая каждое слово. — Ребёнок пока жив. И пока не тронут. И если будешь послушным Dh’oine, то постараюсь, чтобы так всё и осталось. А вы, господа? — «Господа» покивали головами. Даже краснолюд. — Все согласны. По крайней мере, сейчас. Можем потом даже демократично, путём аккламации примем…

«Отъебись, убей меня, только заткнись, — попросил в душе Вернон. — И не прикрывайся Анаис», — добавил.

— Может, перейдём к делу? — поинтересовался как можно вежливее.

Иорвет тяжело вздохнул. Вздохнул, сжал затылок сильнее, сдавив артерию, вдавил лицо в матрас. Отпустил только тогда, когда поплыли пятна перед глазами, после того как Вернон инстинктивно попытался сделать вдох, освободить руки, ноги любой ценой, что смогла бы помочь дать отпор напавшим, глотнуть воздух.

Иорвет отпустил. Положил ладони на собственные колени, молча наблюдая, как измотанный последним усилием, одурманенный воздухом Вернон Роше, матерясь, попробовал усесться, поднять голову, но не смог.

Привкус крови на губах. Поднёс пальцы, пытаясь унять дрожь, попробовал вытереться, размазал только. «Нос заложен, — догадался, — рвало», — равнодушно. Сразу же после этого: «Много света, почему здесь так много света, в конечном счете…». Понял, не закрыл глаза, не может против воли, потому что не найдёт сил открыть снова. Но боль в ушибленных, поцарапанных рёбрах — о, однако, кольца, не кастеты, — и в саднившем бедре — мелких жертвах борьбы за дыхание, медленно помогла прийти в чувство.

«Сейчас пройдёт, — уверенно утешил голос в голове, — бывало так дома, помнишь? Ошеломление. Оно продлится несколько секунд, несколько десятков секунд, потом пройдёт».

— Нет-нет, не нужно, Dh’oine, — буркнул Иорвет, запуская руку в волосы, удерживая голову на кровати, несильно надавливая. — Лежи спокойно. Можешь потерять сознание, если сядешь.

Чем-то его метод — того, который порой бил, иногда гладил голову, напомнил способы воспитания собаки или лошади. Вернон пришёл бы в ярость, если бы смог. Он разозлился, но это ничего не изменило, не сейчас, когда королева лежала в соседних покоях, а Белки следили за её сном.

— Выйдите, господа, — тем временем решил Иорвет. — Прошу. Для королевы вы лучшая охрана. А привлечь внимание любопытных из деревни не хотелось бы. Dh’oine уже послушен. — Погладил виски Вернона. — Но и я хотел бы немного… уединения. — Краснолюд засмеялся. Эльфы отступили на несколько шагов. — Твой кинжал. Под подушкой. Вынь и положи на стол. Запасной нож — тоже, — и добавил, когда пленник выполнил приказ: — Посмотри на них, если захочешь, то не сможешь дотянуться. Один мой вскрик, один подозрительный шорох — и твоё место займёт королева. А потом — целая деревня. Понимаешь?

Вернон кивнул, горло сдавило. Белки вышли, весело переговариваясь между собой, на него напал страх, яро, словно большой разъярённый пёс. Сразу до гортани, значит. Он почувствовал, как побледнел, как вспотели ладони. Возненавидел себя за это, очень сильно. Через мгновение — ещё сильней, потому что Иорвет сунул ещё дальше, всадился глубже — настолько, что тепло тела почувствовалось через ткань мундира, мягкую, нежную: видимое доказательство уважения Вергена — наклонился и попытался подтянуть ночную сорочку, шепча успокаивающие фразы.

«В этом нет ничего страшного, — старался успокоить себя Вернон, — это обычно делается для удовольствия, лучше, чем пытки, может, если развлечётся, то не будет бить и жечь огнём, может, удовлетворится унижением, ведь тебя невозможно унизить, если ты только не родовая блядь, помнишь, что тебе говорили? — но мысли были о том, что всё намного, слишком даже, хуже, будто вернулись все дворянские выражения. — Вернон, ты не ёбанный аристократ, это для тебя не хуже смерти, гордость — что есть гордость? — глупое слово. Все обиды — со двора, любые…»

Иорвет внезапно провёл языком вдоль шрама на животе, маленькими быстрыми движениями, будто зверёк лакал из миски. Вернон подавил шипение.

— Не говори, что не можешь выдержать приятное, которого, тем не менее, в жизни столько, сколько и боли… — он слишком старательно вымолвил последнюю пару слов. Вернон догадался об их значении до того, как губы коснулись кожи.

«А кто тебе, выблядок, рассказал о том, что мне приятно? — вспыхнуло в душе, подавляя отвращение, какое-то неопределённое — наоборот, чёткое. — Но не должен ничего чувствовать», — подумал Вернон — тревожно.

— Не хочу.

Униженный, сломанный, он позволил вырваться словам. Почувствовал усмешку: кончики эльфийских губ на мгновение приподнялись, затвердели, влажные зубы соприкоснулись с кожей. Зато голос был мягким — но слышались властные нотки — преисполненным удовольствия.

— Знаю. — Иорвет скользнул зубами по рёбрам Вернона, легонько куснул, ещё легче пальцами погладил грудину, ровно, сверху вниз. Через мгновение повернул к себе голову, придержал подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в лицо. — Но терпишь. Для Темерии. Смотришь на убийства, пытки, насилие над невиновными. Терпишь это на себе, Роше. В результате, не лицемеришь, правда? — наклонился ниже, шепча это прямо в ухо. — Не такой, как великая аристократия, которая тебе не пожмёт руку, но ходит по шлюхам и избавляется от беременных любовниц, не так ли, Вернон? — закончил почти со смехом, похлопав по волосам и затылку, снисходительно, словно хозяин собаку. После хорошее настроение резко сменилось. — Раздвинь ноги! — холодно приказал. — Медленно. Так… с чувством ритма. И смотри мне в глаза. И сними сорочку. Тоже медленно. Чтобы было хорошо, — добавил с сарказмом. — Видел это, естественно, дома.

Вернон попытался сглотнуть слюну через сдавленное горло и, стараясь не выкрикнуть: «Ты, ёбанный хуй!» — спустил сорочку. Медленно оголил участки тела. Потому что видел дома и на улице, и пару раз на войне, как женщины пытались телом купить себе милосердие. Видел, вспоминал под бдительным взглядом. Прикоснулся к ткани, кончиками пальцев дотронулся до кожи — чувственно, то было, вероятно, верное слово, только очень не хотелось его вспоминать. Поэтому вспомнил только, попытался вспомнить рваные внезапные вспышки прошлого, рваные действия — толкнуть бёдра немного вперёд, плавным движением, качаться иногда на боку, иногда повернуть голову, замереть, обнажить шею и слушать галоп пульса, наверное. Всё в ритме. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-заново-и-раз-два-три-четыре-пять… Считалка немного отгородила от реальности, в которой просто раздвинул ноги, медленно; потёр одну ступню о другую, провёл вдоль икры. И боролся со жжением в горле, желудке, глазах, с нижней частью себя, которая словно умоляла, чтобы попросил, заскулил о спасении. Или хотя бы закрыл глаза, хотя бы представил, что его здесь нет, что не смотрит с равнодушной иронией.

Иорвет тихо засмеялся. Ему всё стало понятно. Когда рубашка упала на пол, брошенная двумя пальцами, захлопал в ладони. Этих чувств Вернон также ожидал.

— Elaine. Elein’mil, Dh’oine. Губишь такой талант! — прошептал эльф. — Интересно, в других делах тоже… Смог бы приласкать, дотронуться как надо… до любого конца? — поиздевался, процитировав одну из людских баллад. — Вернон стерпел. — Не спеши. Начни сверху, — дружелюбно добавил Иорвет, рассевшись на кровати у ног пленника, по-зеррикански. — Мой спектакль, но в конце — твоё удовольствие.

Вернон постарался не думать, внушить себе, что это — другая миссия, другая операция, другая ебля дворянская или какая-нибудь ещё жопа, что это не он, что он вообще ничего не слышит. Что это не его тело. Хотел впасть в состояние ступора, убежать от действительности и вправду ничего не ощущать. Пошевелил ладонями и пальцами, неживыми, словно молотки. Погладил свои — странно, ровно — ключицы, провёл вдоль них, ничего не чувствуя…

Кто-то перехватил руку. Эльф. Усмехнулся.

— Полижи пальцы. Так тебе будет легче… А я наслажусь визуальным эффектом. — Вернон машинально сунул пальцы между сухими губами. Слишком сухими, чтобы достаточно увлажнить. Иорвет театрально зачмокал. — Замучила жажда? Нужно было сказать. Есть ещё вода, — потянулся к фляге, приложил к губам.

Вернон послушно сделал несколько глотков, почти давясь, потому что ни горло, ни желудок не захотели принимать жидкость. Однако сумел сдержать позывы рвоты, заново полизать пальцы, вернуться к ленивому вождению ладонями — от уха, вдоль нижней челюсти, после — от шеи до углубления между ключицами, другой рукой поласкал живот и рёбра, собственные шрамы, поводил по ним легонько — они сами не чувствительны, но кожа вокруг них оказалась невероятно нежной. Что-то внутри сжалось, пробудило мурчащий звук в горле от лёгких ощущений — вынудило снова смочить пальцы.

Тем временем тошнота взяла верх, вызвала позывы кашля. Эльф повернул набок и вжал голову в матрас, после, однако, черты его лица смягчились. Слишком быстро.

— Такой чувствительный, Dh’oine. Помогу тебе, — прошептал, поглаживая пальцами по груди.

Затем взял ладонь, от кончиков ногтей обводя языком каждую фалангу, по суставам, до кожи между пальцами — пососал некоторое время большой, следом указательный. Потом полизал. Поцеловал. Пососал. Долго. Слишком долго.

— Сейчас, Роше, — шепнул наконец.

Ладонь была мокрой и липкой от густой слюны. Вернон попытался вновь внушить себе, что тело не его, только прикрывает душу, словно одежда. Что оно к нему не имеет отношения вовсе, оно всё вытворяет само по себе и приказывает ласкать все участки. Даже чувствительные. Даже такие, как соски, которые эльф массировал, царапал, щипал; даже такие, как внутренняя часть бёдер, которую медленно поглаживал.

Взгляд Иорвета был равнодушным, холодным и оценивающим.

— Мечтай о чём хочешь. Только смотри на меня, — разрешил.

Фантазии в подобном месте казались невозможными. Но утопающий хватается за соломинку. Вернон попытался представить хоть кого-нибудь, какую-нибудь красивую деревенскую девушку или аристократку, напомнить себе, как это было. Как могло быть. Приятно. Чувственно. Иногда для сбора информации, но всегда без прямого принуждения. Ничего не получилось, не помогло, даже с помощью прикосновений, получить удовольствие, даже тогда, когда эльф замедлил ласки, почти сдавил слегка затвердевший, но всё же далёкий от финиша член. Даже тогда, когда уже боль немного утихла — из-за принуждения, ссадин, унижения — не получилось, хотя Вернон предпочёл бы покориться, проклиная своё безумное тело.

— Не можешь забыть, правда? — прошептал в конце эльф, беззлобно. — Конечно же, нет. В целом так даже лучше. Намного лучше. Но не буду тебя больше мучить. Нужно награждать старания зверушки, они учатся тогда… Повернись на живот.

— Нет, — вырвалось. Вернон прикусил язык.

— Намерен протестовать? Могу привести твою королеву и убедить её, чтобы дала правильный совет.

— Нет! — рявкнул Вернон, после резко дёрнулся, не обращая внимания на боль, вызванную трением вялого, уже немного влажного члена о матрас: — Прошу, нет.

Иорвет не ответил. Словами. Поцеловал в затылок, ласково, после — плечи и шею, и между лопаток, настойчиво, но нежно — и то представление, насмешка, было жестоким, потому что Вернон знал, что в следующие месяцы все чувственные ласки будут иметь привкус сегодняшней ночи.

Иорвет поглаживал ладонями вдоль позвоночника, порой ласково, кончиками пальцев, иной раз надавливая изо всех сил, ногтями. Задерживал губы на верхней части спины, но не целовал, проводил только.

— Правая лопатка немного больше выступает, — внезапно шепнул. — Но ничего, ничего. Так даже лучше. Лучше запомнится. И тебе тоже.

«Убью когда-нибудь выблядка, найду и убью, — пообещал себе Вернон. — Слишком страшно», — понял, потому что чувствовал череду поцелуев, нетерпеливых, жестоких, спускавшихся ниже и ниже, куда более интимных, страшнейших. Потому что почувствовал, как пальцы скользят между ягодицами, потому что в вымученных движениях, вздохах, звуках, читал волнение, пожелание — вывод был так пугающе неизбежен.

— Расслабься, будет не так больно, — услышал вдруг шёпот. Эльф снова уселся на краю кровати, держа собственные ноги подальше от тела пленника. — Разве никогда раньше не спал с мужчиной? Фольтест никогда своему любимому щеночку не приказывал? Для развлечения или общего блага?

— Король таким никогда не был, ты, ёбанный выблядок!

Иорвет прыснул от смеха, долгого, искреннего, красноречивого.

— Неужели никто никогда тебя не отодрал? Наивный Dh’oine, король тебя держал за пёсика, мгновенно возвёл в фавориты. Никогда не видел, — шепнул в ухо, лаская тёплым дыханием, добавляя губы и язык, и острые зубы, — как капризные аристократки брали сначала поэтов, потом пёсика, потом, например, сиротку — забавлялись тем, что давали защиту и силу, одевали в шелка, а в результате отказывались? Фольтест сделал бы то же самое, если бы дожил…

— Не смей о нём говорить, не смей! — проворчал Вернон, на самом деле полностью обессилевший.

— Больно? Хорошо. Правда всегда причиняет боль. Не собираюсь, однако, её навязывать, иные вещи собираюсь сделать, да…

В агенте снова пробудился страх, сильнейший, потому что на этот раз не появился постепенно, когда прошёл гнев. Эльф вернулся к поцелуям, от позвонка к позвонку. Как можно медленнее. Прошептал успокаивающие фразы, которые только ухудшили положение. Тихий шелест ткани послышался в воздухе, командир сел у колен — Вернон почувствовал тепло чужих бёдер, ягодиц, пробовал мысленно упросить: «Перестань, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». Видимо, эльф это почувствовал, но желудок скрутился от такого глупого, постыдного страха, сердце едва не вырвалось из груди, и он подумал с надеждой: «Может, прекратит…»

Иорвет подпёр подбородок в месте, где закончился позвоночник. Острая кость нижней челюсти неприятно надавила на ягодицы.

— Действительно решил, что я бы прекратил? — беззвучно засмеялся, подбородок задрожал. — Нет, никогда. Если бы держал «щуку» или шипастую дубину под рукой, возможно, тогда… Но твой страх! О, это было достойно риска.

Пересел выше, повернул голову Вернона набок, через минуту прикоснулся губами, тесно сомкнутыми, к сонной артерии. Следом, вздохнув, словно от скуки, рывком приподнял голову, начал легонько целовать, несильно покусывать шею, грудину, кадык, нижнюю челюсть, пососал мочку левого уха.

— Послушный Dh’oine, — шепнул. — Покорный, послушный, униженный…

Это всё было сделано с талантом, с чувствами. Хорошо, значит. Если бы без принуждения, если бы не в сочетании с покорностью, с отсутствием возможностей, даже без дёрганья и предварительного согласия, с наихудшими воспоминаниями в итоге. Если бы горло не было сухим, сдавленным, если бы сердце так не колотилось, если бы мог прогнать прочь панику и отвращение, и то острое чувство беспомощности.

Вернон что-то простонал, просьба перемешалась с чёрствым бормотанием нежностей. Однако взяла верх попытка прекратить это.

— Ох, Вернон, Вернон, Вернон, — прохрипел эльф, отпустив его, выпрямившись на краю кровати. — Что бы ты сделал, что бы натворил, если бы какая-нибудь нелюдская семья умоляла о жизни и как раз владела важной информацией? Или просто-напросто перешла дорогу? К своему несчастью, попала под чистку, к примеру? Вы не вытворяли то, что хотели, вы не обижали их детей возраста Анаис? — остальные слова прошептал с чувствами, которые представляли собой серьёзную угрозу.

У Вернона на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Вытворяли разные вещи, но её Высочество не должна была испытать ничего из всего этого. Слишком дорого обойдётся ошибка, она не вынесет.

— Не трожь её, — прохрипел он. — Забавляйся со мной, пытай, убей, только оставь её…

Пальцы легли на губы. Смех эльфа был долгим, сухим, жёстким, в нём слышалась надломленная нотка.

— Не просил тебя играть в семью, — заметил тот, не принял порыв добродушия, запустил пальцы в волосы, потянул, — только описания, чем бы окончились их мольбы. Что бы вы сделали с ребёнком, возможно, девочкой? Хм, Роше? Наверное, понимаешь. — Свободной рукой провёл вдоль позвоночника, погладил ягодицы, затем вновь вернулся.

— Не делай с ней этого! — Вернон почувствовал, что попал в очередную западню, жажда уберечь себя и королеву всё же взяла верх. — Делай со мной что хочешь, она ничего не… Она совершенно… — воображение подкинуло слова и образы ответа, холодные, жестокие, издевательские, с ощущением власти, — невинна!

Тем временем эльф даже не рассмеялся, его лицо застыло словно маска, пальцы сжались.

— Вынужден, — шепнул равнодушно — так равнодушно, что стало заметно — что-то не так, — разбудить малую, придётся пытать на твоих глазах, как пытал ты жителей Погорья, точь-в-точь так же, а в итоге, следуя твоим традициям, убить. Только затем, чтобы ты видел, что это… Что это — страшное бессилие. То, что мы все чувствовали, когда вы преследовали наши семьи, что мы испытали в гетто, когда вы нападали со своими бандитами…

«Но я-то знаю, — подумал Вернон, напуганный почти до безумия. — Я-то знаю и видел, помню, но просто предпочёл не обращать внимания, быть сильнее. Миром правит насилие, и ничему меня не научишь, меня не изменишь ни своей жестокостью…»

— …но ничего не сделаешь, потому что мы, Aen Seidhe, имеем ещё некие запреты, моральные ценности.

«…ни милосердием, ни состраданием, которые, возможно, меня бы заставили повернуть назад, сломали, как многих других, если бы не видел твою маску, если бы не чувствовал преграду, скрывающую твою жажду мести, твои желания. Обманчивая привычка».

— Ты не должен бояться, Dh’oine, — добавил Иорвет, снова спокойным, ласковым тоном, снова загнав в угол, вынудив лежать на спине. — Веди себя тихо и не бойся. Столько, сколько сможешь. — Ладонь скользнула между бёдрами. — И отвечай.

Вернон пробовал сглотнуть слюну, но горло было совсем сухим. Что бы сделал — холера, они оба знали, что всё должно быть не так, что должно быть приятно, когда нужно. Слова застыли на губах, вызвали образы, породили желание рассказать, признаться сейчас, когда грёбанная эльфийская рука поглаживала член, и это было в миллионы раз хуже, чем если бы делала что-либо ещё.

Эльф по-прежнему ласкал его холодно, равнодушно, словно предмет проверял и оценивал, и вытирал пыль. Унизительно. Но это не значило, что неправильно, что ничего не действовало…

Вернон говорил, рвал слова, хотя старался использовать как можно более нейтральный, ровный тон, хотя пытался не шептать, не стонать, не вздыхать. Говорил, потому что было приказано на этот раз говорить без отчётных эвфемизмов. Говорил, иногда невольно шипел, признался, что бил — потому что это самое дешёвое и простейшее средство, которое кого угодно принудит заговорить. Ребёнком больше, ребёнком меньше — всего пары искусных ударов хватало, чтобы заставить плакать, и мало кто из родителей выдерживал подобное.

Бесспорно, убивали потом, чаще вешали, а младенцам разбивали головки, изредка сжигали живьём. Пытки оставляли для бойцов — тот, кто боролся, уже не ребёнок, а воин, а тот, кто бросал камень в войско — уже боец. Тот, кому исполнилось двенадцать лет, уже не ребёнок («Ох, на самом деле?» — бросил эльф, свободной рукой дотягиваясь до сосков Вернона, щипая и сильно выкручивая). Пытки?

Вернон тем временем рассказал, что творил, чтобы добыть информацию. Если ребёнок был единственным, то уже одно это могло сломать семью — родителям хватало угрозы, не нужно было даже бить, вырывать ногти, выжигать свечкой глаз, не нужно было всё это чинить. Да, тогда, на Погорье, в той деревне все устали, заебались. «Если кто из жителей деревни говорил, то впоследствии люди его убивали, но не всегда, иногда», — добавил хрипло, потому что был не в состоянии говорить спокойно, не грызя губы, подавляя стон, безропотно, дрожа.

— Встаёт, когда рассказываешь о насилии, убийствах и пытках, — снисходительно заметил эльф. Свободной рукой он небрежно прошёлся по шрамам на теле — от груди, поперёк рёбер, до впалого живота. — У других рассказы двоякие, выдавленные из себя с тяжёлым сердцем. У тебя… — провёл ногтем по стволу возб… холерного члена, который отреагировал, блядь, на такие простые штучки. Вернон прикусил губу, но не смог подавить стон, — чистая роскошь. Тебя так забавляет плач детей? И синяки на их маленьких тельцах? У девочек, вероятно, особенно? Маленьких, незрелых десятилетних блондиночек, может?

Затошнило. Вернон откашлялся, чтобы не вырвало, телесное удовольствие показалось неуместным, будто его испытало другое тело, тяжёлое, крайне болезненное, достигшее пика, несмотря ни на что. Только этого было достаточно, чтобы тошнота улеглась, и самоутешение, что это всего лишь физиология — не воля — не возымело действия, не помогло.

— Действовали точно, как те уёбища, которые смогли так оттрахать твою мать, что та три дня не вставала с кровати. Умоляла тебя, по-видимому, не смотреть, спать, притвориться мёртвым. А здесь всё иначе, этого не требуется. Получил бы немного удовольствия от подглядывания, может, им бы помог…

Остатки самообладания покинули Вернона.

— Когда вешал Белок, то на мгновение мой хуй вставал in medias res*. Я должен из этого сделать какой-либо вывод?

Эльф ударил его по лицу, несильно, малоощутимо, потому что удар нанёс сверху. Тот больше пришёлся по уху и волосам, отозвался звоном в голове. Но Иорвет не прекратил ласки, даже сильнее вдавил пальцы — и сочетание вызвало волну унизительных острых ощущений, а после — грёбанное семяизвержение.

Следом пришло облегчение — такое естественное, настолько, что эльф сразу же убрал руку. Теперь примешалось чувство вины, проступавшей даже после оргазма. В память вернулись давние воспоминания — те, из родных окрестностей. Он не смог сдержать тошноту, закашлялся, завалился на бок, не беспокоясь о том, что запачкает постель и грудь собственной спермой. Заходился недолго, резко бросаясь со стороны в сторону, глубоким кашлем с рвотой, но всё зря. Почувствовал, что слизистые саднят, горечь кислоты подступила к горлу. Сплюнул густую желтоватую слюну на пол.

Иорвет наблюдал за ним, затем перевернул снова на спину. Вернон понял, что дрожит, и попытался убедить себя, что это из-за рвоты, общей усталости, возможно, даже холода. Эльф ласково поглаживал внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, медленно, но настойчиво, меняя ритм — иногда скорее массировал, иногда легонько проводил подушечками, иногда царапал. «Очевидно, много времени прошло», — догадался измученный Вернон.

— Ш-ш-ш. Не мучайся. Не трясись ты так. Большей обида не стала. Это у тебя не в первый раз, не отрицай. В таких местах, где прошло твоё детство, нет такой роскоши, как моральные стандарты. Мамочка тебя так любила, что не продала в бордель и не подпускала клиентов к кровати, но наверняка находились те, кто любил потрепать волосы. Ущипнуть за щёчку. Обнять в знак приветствия и долго не разжимать объятий. Положить ладонь на затылок. Прикоснуться к колену. И всё как-то иначе воспринималось, будто ничего не произошло, потому что ты был… смущён. Тогда, очевидно, ты не знал такого слова, — засмеялся Иорвет. — Или никогда не смущался, но посчитаем это милосердием.

Именно так всё и было. Всё, до каждого слова, до каждой эмоции, до каждого образа, которые полезли в воспоминания. Против воли. Что-то в голосе, в жестах эльфа не давало возможности прогнать прочь прошлое, вынудило вспомнить детали, которые, казалось бы, забылись. Может, это отголоски следов настоящей эльфийской магии, может, последствия унижения, но никакое объяснение не могло помочь Вернону, который перенёсся в прошлое — такое давнее, что даже вспомнил кислые запахи пота, перегара и гнилых зубов…

Больно. Тошно. Нет сил.

— А после спали с твоей матерью, потому что с тобой не могли. Dh’oinne действительно отвратительные. Но тише, чш-ш-ш, не переживай, не бойся. Мать любила тебя, очевидно. Не отдала им тебя ни разу, такого прекрасного парня… — любезность в последних словах прозвучала фальшиво, наигранно, но именно она причинила боль.

Прошлое жгло страшно. Эти взгляды, эти жесты и сплетни, что если разозлит мать, то она отдаст его. «Придёт альфонс и заберёт», — говорили дети из округи.

— Такой прекрасный парень, — потягивая из фляги, повторил Иорвет, смакуя собственные слова, вероятно, красивые. — Я огорчён. Плохо я сделал. Что ж, попробую поднять тебе настроение.

Сдвинулся ниже, склонил голову к низу живота, начал целовать выступающие участки подвздошных костей, после — ещё ниже, к внутренней поверхности бёдер, облизал пах, избегая гениталий. Прошёлся языком по бёдрам и голеням, до колен, медленно, скорее собственнически, чем чувственно, неравномерно, волнообразно, неровными дорожками. Мокрые следы высыхали очень, очень медленно. Вернон невольно задался вопросом, какова на вкус та слюна, но не смог прогнать мысль, хотя его тошнило от самого воображения, воспоминаний о дыхании матери, смешанном с запахами вонючего перегара и спермы, когда та целовала его утром…

Рука инстинктивно дрогнула, чтобы вытереться, не чувствовать брезгливость. Эльф перехватил её, придержал, прошептал что-то успокаивающее, поглаживая большой палец. Вторую свою ладонь запустил в волосы вокруг члена, накрутил на палец почти нежно. Удержал — уже в который раз — от попытки сдвинуть ноги.

Мысли о слюне упрямо не шли из головы, Вернон не смог не думать о её запахе, идущем из юности. Иорвет что-то заметил или почувствовал, потому что начал облизывать ещё смелее, повторяя те же жесты в который раз. Целовал открытыми губами, обводил языком. Как на представителях собственной расы, даже с большим пылом, потому что человеческое тело было ему не знакомо, но очень чувственно.

— Такой милый сладкий парень, — шепнул. Слова прозвучали, как проклятие, по-прежнему навевая воспоминания. — Не исключено, что тебе не причиню большого вреда. — Пососал палец, после укусил за колено. — И — тс-с-с! — не пугайся. Согласись, это не больно. Я же стараюсь. Пока. Не пренебрегай моей лаской, Dh’oine, — добавил, подняв голову.

«Это больно как холера, единственное, не оставляет следов, — подумал Вернон, — и из-за того, что это делаешь ты, выблядок. Только это». Но Иорвет смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, и он кивнул, всё ещё борясь со спазмами пустого желудка и кисловатым привкусом в горле.

Эльф зашипел.

— Я хочу услышать. Я сделал тебе больно? — спросил он и снова сел в изголовье.

— Нет. Не телесно, — прохрипел Вернон.

— Только это интересует. Тебе понравилось? — продолжил издеваться Иорвет, дотронувшись до лица пленника руками. — Тебе было хорошо? Не больно? Не боишься? — усмехнулся. Зубы сверкнули в тусклом свете луны.

— Боюсь, — огрызнулся в порыве глупости тот. Пусть так, всё равно он унижен.

Но Иорвет только широко улыбнулся. Лёг на кровати и вытянулся рядом с Верноном. Приложил ухо к его груди.

— Действительно. Хорошо слышно. О, это было просто. Оправдываешься пока очень, очень хорошо, — добавил он с удовлетворением, тяжёлым и сладким, как мёд. — Хорошая игра. Послушный пёсик.

Слова потерялись где-то на коже, Вернон почувствовал переменный танец губ, тёплое дыхание чуть выше темерских лилий, а после — на каждой из них, вдоль цветков и листьев, после — немного дальше сосков. Немного поцелуев. Немного прикосновений. Немного обведений ногтями, вцепившихся глубоко, в контуры татуировки, немного нежных прикосновений подушечками пальцев. И тихий смех — неизменный эльфийский спутник. Вернон задался вопросом, как долго это будет продолжаться, — потому что об «или» не хотел думать — иначе будет не в силах смотреть на эмблему Темерии, думать о ней хотя бы без воспоминаний. Наверное, долго.

— Решил, — произнёс Иорвет с театральной дикцией и ласково обвёл следующую татуировку пальцами, — что хотел выжечь её, вырезать. Выгрызть хотя бы. Но так, наверное, лучше. Будешь помнить о своём поражении. И о короле, которого не спас. Я до сих пор помню, как отдел… Да, так лучше. Останется кое-что на память. — Он потянулся за кинжалом, принадлежавшим Вернону, который насмешливо лежал на столе. — Кое-что ты заслужил… Может, «Анаис»? Девочка будет рада, что так о ней думаешь. Или «Фольтест» как память о нашем совокуплении будет выглядеть лучше. Никто не сможет сказать, что я не уважаю ваше благо, — закончил и резко поднялся. — Где ты хочешь? — Вернон подсчитал, что до утра, по всей вероятности, осталось два часа. Выдержит. Иорвет поцеловал его на этот раз в лоб, с отеческой добротой. — Позволю тебе погрызть подушку, лишь бы ты не кричал, — нежно прошептал эльф что-то ужасное. — Это гораздо больше, чем ласки, что я подарил… Где ты хочешь? На левом бедре? Правом? На заднице? Или между ключицами, как амулет…

— Левое бедро, — покорно бросил Вернон.

На бедре будет легче скрыть постыдный след. Эльф не сможет убить его, случайно задев артерию, расположенную довольно глубоко. Рациональное объяснение, чем мотивировал, когда…

Мысль оборвал первый надрез. Лезвие вошло глубоко, медленно, с упоением. Иорвет прошептал, что буквы выйдут красивыми и аккуратными, из уважения к противнику. «Уважение», — отозвалось эхом в голове. Вернон попытался отшутиться, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Та была не очень сильной, бывало и похуже, но именно этот кинжал притягивал взгляд, словно стал шире, изменил положение. Ясный, чёткий, сине-белый, как ночной свет. Лунный свет на лезвии. Эльфийские зубы.

Прижатый к губам металлический предмет Вернон не заметил, пока струйка теплой воды не стекла в полуоткрытые губы. Захлёбываясь, он присмотрелся. Фляга.

— Не слабей, Dh’oine! — Иорвет пробормотал по-детски капризно. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал в обморок. Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел и запоминал. За каждый обморок нам светит час пыток в тюрьме, ты знаешь?

«И очень хорошо, — мысленно позлорадствовал Вернон, — теперь я вижу, что вы заслужили это, — на мгновение он попытался найти утешение в фантазиях боли и пыток, которым однажды подверг Белок и может ещё не раз подвергнуть. — Ты в состоянии добиться успеха только один раз — здесь, ёбанный садист». Через несколько секунд он сдался. Он не смог сосредоточиться, едва сделал глоток. Рот был частично заткнут флягой, питьё заставило вспомнить потоп, пыл битвы и одержанную победу. Вернон был уверен, что эльф досконально знает об этом.

Он не знал, какая буква появилась в очередной раз. Бедро пульсировало, но боль поутихла. Он предположил, что эльф до сих пор не дошёл до бедренной артерии, полагал, что этого тот не допустит, будет надрезать кожу неглубоко, осторожно, чтобы не убить, он полагал, что…

Блядь. Боль стала нестерпимой, тягучей, довольно размытой, рассеянной по всей ноге, бедру, выше. Создалось впечатление, что лезвие режет живот и грудь, хотя этого не могло быть, потому что Вернон почувствовал, как костлявые пальцы, острые неровные ногти придерживают — впиваются — в правую ногу. После усилилась так многократно, что он перестал чувствовать что-либо, боль заполнила всё тело, пульсировала в середине глаз, разрывала, выталкивала вперёд язык.

Он подавился тканью и понял, что та почти в горле. Крикнул, стиснув зубы, беззвучно. Или не услышал, но в воображении появилась Анаис, село…

— Закончу. Если хорошо попросишь, — голос Иорвета прозвучал лёгко, забавно, но прерывисто из-за неровного дыхания. — Не буду повторять, чтобы добавить насечки.

Последним остался пах. Вернон поколебался — он мог отказаться, он смог бы по-прежнему вытерпеть — гордость требовала — но все-таки вернулся к жизненным урокам: всякий раз, когда возможно, избегать боли и физического вреда. Калекой он не поможет Темерии. Анаис он понадобится всего через нескольких часов.

— Прошу. Хорошо прошу. Очень хорошо прошу.

Иорвет тихо зашипел, его зубы сверкнули между губами, веко опустилось на мгновение, пальцы впились в кожу. А потом ничего, потом просто еще один глубокий вдох, спокойный, очень тихий, хотя немного разочарованный.

Он приблизил кинжал — собственность, любимый, который Вернон всегда носил с собой, с царапинами на ручке — к щеке. Вытер лезвие о волосы, медленно, осторожно, пожалуй, самым ласковым жестом за эту ночь. Одну сторону. Другую приложил к губам.

— Оближи. У нас еще есть немного времени. Будь осторожен, не порежься, — сбавил тон, наверное.

Что-то оборвалось внутри. Или просто погибло. В любом случае, Вернона достаточно лишь заставить выполнять команды. Без гнева, силы, или даже чувства унижения. «Ты сын блудницы, — внезапно с иронией прошипел далёкий голос в голове, — на самом деле ты чувствуешь стыд, переживаешь за семью. Даже за такую дрянную».

Осознание произошедшего пришло постепенно, далекое и пустое. Металл холодный. Отдающая железом сладковатая кровь, плоть, с телесным, кислым послевкусием спермы. Тупая рвущая боль в бедре. Пальцы, которыми Иорвет провёл по вырезанной надписи, оказались на удивление тёплыми. Те, что держали солёный на вкус кинжал, а затем прикоснулись к окровавленной коже. А после — к зелью.

«Порезался перед «письмом», — удивился Вернон, — даже не заметил». Иорвет прошипел, когда губы почти вычистили лезвие.

— Красиво, — прошептал он, взяв оружие. — Ты вёл себя хорошо. Хорошо постарался, Dh’oine.

Вернон повернул голову. Скорее перевалился на бок, потому что не осталось сил на что-то большее. Иорвет снова повернул к нему голову, на мгновение пристально посмотрел. Насмешка исчезла с лица.

— Возьми бинты и перевяжи. Я помогу тебе, если не сможешь сам, — прошептал, колеблясь, — прежде чем я уберу нож из раны. Поэтому так печет. Неглубокие. Даже сможешь уйти.

— Почему я должен уйти? — спросил Вернон, его голос прозвучал странно, хрипло, слабо, с надтреснутой ноткой.

Иорвет задержался с ответом. Погладил израненные губы, сунул палец под язык.

— Солдаты Каэдвена взяли след. Они будут находиться в деревне более трех дней. Вы должны уйти. Не по дороге, иначе мы будем вынуждены схватить вас. Разве ты плохо постарался за эту ночь?

— Я должен тебе поверить? — фыркнул Вернон, малоубедительно, потому что эльф не убрал пальцы. — Вы убьёте нас за первым поворотом…

— Могу убить тебя здесь и сейчас, в постели. Ребёнка тоже.

— Или выдать нильфгаардцам.

— Они не стоят под окнами, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Но нет, ты не должен верить мне. Это не имеет значения. Я могу убить тебя и забрать дочь Фольтеста. Могу похитить вас обоих. С фанфарами, сожжением деревни и насилием. Но думаю, — добавил с сарказмом Иорвет, замявшись, — что для девочки подобное будет куда страшнее. Я прав? Я не пытал детей Dh’oinne.

Ясен хрен.

— Обещай, что ничего с ней не случится, если…

Иорвет погладил волосы пленника. С намерением успокоить.

— Ничего с ней не случится. Мы возьмем ее к себе, будем беречь. Каэдвен убил бы её.

— Зачем она вам? — прорычал Вернон, не решаясь сжать руки в кулаки. — Чтобы шантажировать? Чтобы пытать меня каждый день?

По какой-то причине «пытать» вышло из горла легче, чем «насиловать» или «использовать сексуально» — прекрасное выражение, которое так красиво выглядит в книгах, используется для защиты от обвинений наивных идиотов, читающих гражданский кодекс.

— Политика. Сам видишь! — Иорвет пожал плечами. — С ней ничего не случится. С тобой тоже, я не позволю… — недолго посмеялся, вздохнул неглубоко. — Но воспоминаний для меня достаточно. Хватит надолго. Ты очень смелый, Dh’oine. Очень, очень храбрый. Elle áillec'h.

Хорошая забава, законная. И довольно известная издревле. Вернон, в душе проклиная самого себя, молча сел, все еще ошеломлённый болью и событиями ночи. Он попытался встать, но в его голове зашумело — от потери крови или же от резкого движения — поэтому он был вынужден хватиться за изголовье кровати. Иорвет молча наблюдал за ним, но не бросился на помощь. Уже хорошо, холера.

Но когда Вернон вернулся с бинтами, его руки немного дрожали, может быть, от запоздалого шока, возможно, от усталости. Списал на первый вариант, кристально чистый, без тени эмоций, что уже по себе стало намёком. Руки тряслись и тогда, когда перевязывал ногу, поэтому пришлось помогать себе зубами. Дело шло медленно, закончив, Иорвет убрал его ладони и стал помогать, бормоча что-то о расовой неполноценности людей.

Если это на самом деле был шок, то Вернон должен быть благодарен судьбе за него. Иначе вряд ли бы выдержал. Это оказалось куда хуже, чем остальные события его прошлого — просто насилие, превосходство чужой силы. Это он знал и продолжал жить, неважно, насколько было больно каждый раз, когда натыкался на кого-то сильнее себя — такова иерархия мира. Помощью ему становилась обычная жалость, но не разоблачение чужой силы, а собственной слабости. Все, вполне вероятно, даже младенцы, могли о себе позаботиться.

Белки появились в комнате под конец. Довольные, ехидно комментируя произошедшее. Вернон не расслышал, не разобрал слов из-за шума в голове. Он смог легко догадаться о содержании.

— Одевайся, буди королеву, собирайся и уходи. Уже светает, — бросил Иорвет, махнув своим головорезам, мол, ведите себя тихо.

Вернон посмотрел в окно, рука потянулась за кинжалом до того, как он надел нижнее бельё. Всё так и оказалось: узкая полоска неба посветлела, буквально на оттенок или два.

Начинался новый день.

**Author's Note:**

> *(лат.) «В середине дела»


End file.
